Персонаж
thumb|300px|Комплект іконок thumb|300px|Усі іконки [[Оновлення 1.8|версії 1.8]] Ігровий персонаж — головний герой серії ігор Geometry Dash. Опис Персонаж виглядає як квадрат (або будь-яка інша іконка з внутрішніми варіаціями) висотою і шириною в одну клітку. Вразливий до шипів, а також до будь-яких інших перешкод на шляху. Зовнішній вигляд і колір героя можна міняти — досить лише зайти в меню персонажа (головне меню, велика кнопка ліворуч). Щоб отримати нові кольори і іконки, треба виконувати досягнення, вводити секретні коди в сховищах або купувати їх в магазинах за орби. Управляти персонажем теж нескладно. Досить натиснути на ліву кнопку миші, пробіл або стрілку вгору, якщо у вас комп'ютер або ноутбук. А якщо у вас планшет або смартфон, то потрібно тільки торкнутися екрана. Персонаж має можливість перетворюватися в різні форми, що відрізняються за будовою і функціями. Іконки Щоб дізнатися інформацію про отримання іконки, наведіть на неї. Куб= Куб — перша за рахунком форма персонажа. Натискання на екран дає можливість стрибнути на висоту трьох блоків. Утримання робить стрибок автоматичним. Куб розіб'ється, якщо зіткнеться з фізичним об'єктом (шипом, блоками, циркулярною пилкою і т.д.). Куб — найбільш поширений стан персонажа. У більшості рівнів і наборів рівнів присутня гра кубом. Cube1.png|Куб 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Cube02.png|Куб 2; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Cube03.png|Куб 3; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Cube04.png|Куб 4; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Cube05.png|Куб 5; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Stereo Madness в звичайному режимі (Stereo Madness!) Cube06.png|Куб 6; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Back On Track в звичайному режимі (Back On Track!) Cube07.png|Куб 7; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Polargeist в звичайному режимі (Polargeist!) Cube08.png|Куб 8; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Dry Out в звичайному режимі (Dry Out!) Cube09.png|Куб 9; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Base After Base в звичайному режимі (Base After Base!) Cube10.png|Куб 10; (Доступний в Lite-версии) Пройдіть Can't Let Go в звичайному режимі (Cant Let Go!) Cube11.png|Куб 11; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Jumper в звичайному режимі (Jumper!) Cube12.png|Куб 12; (Доступний в Lite і World версіях) Пройдіть 10 користувальницьких рівнів (Master); в Lite-версії пригніть 15000 раз Cube13.png|Куб 13; (Доступний в Lite і World версіях) Натисніть на замок, де зберігається іконка, після чого пройти діалог зі Скрипом (Supporter) Cube14.png|Куб 14; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Time Machine в звичайному режимі (Time Machine!) Cube15.png|Куб 15; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Cycles в режимі практики (Loops) Cube16.png|Куб 16; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Cycles в звичайному режимі (Cycles!) Cube17.png|Куб 17; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть xStep в режимі практики (yStep) Cube18.png|Куб 18; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть xStep в звичайному режимі (xStep!) Cube19.png|Куб 19; Пройдіть 1 в звичайному режимі (Reflex Champion) Cube20.png|Куб 20; Пройдіть 2 в звичайному режимі (Demon Chaser) Cube21.png|Куб 21; Пройдіть 3 в звичайному режимі (The One) Cube22.png|Куб 22; Пройдіть 4 в звичайному режимі (Demon Master) Cube23.png|Куб 23; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Oh, Shiny!) Cube24.png|Куб 24; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 200 (More Stars!) Cube25.png|Куб 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 300 (Star Maniac) Cube26.png|Куб 26; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 400 (Master Collector) Cube27.png|Куб 27; Пройдіть Theory of Everything в звичайному режимі (Theory of Everything!) Cube28.png|Куб 28; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 800 (Starshine) Cube29.png|Куб 29; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 900 (All MINE!) Cube30.png|Куб 30; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 1000 (MORE SHINY!!!) Cube31.png|Куб 31; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 5 (Coins?!) Cube32.png|Куб 32; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіять 25 (We Needs It!) Cube33.png|Куб 33; Пройдіть набір рівнів (Jump, Forrest, Jump) Cube34.png|Куб 34; Зберіть 40 (Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Electodynamix Icon2.png|Куб 35; Пройдіть Electrodynamix в звичайному режимі (Electrodynamix!) Cube36.png|Куб 36; (Доступний в World-версії) Пройдіть 50 користувальницьких рівнів (The Gamer) Cube37.png|Куб 37; Пройдіть 30 в звичайному режимі (Demolicious!) Cube38.png|Куб 38; Зберіть 60 (Found it Under a Rock!) Cube39.png|Куб 39; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Вбийте 200 гравців в головному меню (Godlike!) Cube40.png|Куб 40; (Доступний в World-версії) Пройдіть 300 користувальницьких рівнів (No Match for Me!) Cube41.png|Куб 41; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Вбийте 50 гравців в головному меню (Dominating!) Cube42.png|Куб 42; Пройдіть Hexagon Force в звичайному режимі (Hexagon Force!) Cube43.png|Куб 43; Зберіть 95 (Tax Collector) Cube44.png|Куб 44; Пройдіть Blast Processing в звичайному режимі (Blast Processing!) Cube45.png|Куб 45; Пройдіть Theory of Everything 2 в звичайному режимі (Theory of Everything 2!) Cube46.png|Куб 46; Наберіть 100 лайков на своєму викладеному рівні (Geometry Creator) Cube47.png|Куб 47; Пройдіть перші три рівні в звичайному режимі в Steam-версії (Steamrolling!) Cube48.png|Куб 48; Пройдіть Clubstep в звичайному режимі в Steam-версії (Steamstep!) Cube49.png|Куб 49; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 10 (The journey begins…) Cube50.png|Куб 50; (Доступний в World-версії) Вбийте цей куб в головному меню (Nice shot!) Cube51.png|Куб 51; (Достпуний в World-версії) Введіть "spooky" в сховищі (Thief! Thief!) Cube52.png|Куб 52; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 150 (So many shinies…) Cube53.png|Куб 53; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 60 (I'll get that for you) Cube54.png|Куб 54; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 110 (MAX COINS!) Cube55.png|Куб 55; (Доступний в World-версії) Вбийте цей куб в головному меню (Catch 'em all!) Cube56.png|Куб 56; Зберіть 110 (Where do I even put this?) Cube57.png|Куб 57; Оцініть складність 2000 користувальницьких рівнів (Justice!) Cube58.png|Куб 58; Пройдіть 35 набірів рівнів (Hah, you call that a pack?) Cube59.png|Куб 59; Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Deadlocked (Ultimate Deadlocked!) Cube60.png|Куб 60; Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Theory of Everything 2 (Ultimate ToE2!) Cube61.png|Куб 61; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 3000 (They are REALLY warm !) Cube62.png|Куб 62; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "lenny" в сховище (Oh no…) Cube63.png|Куб 63; Наберіть 50 лайков на своєму викладеному рівні (Geometry Mechanic) Cube64.png|Куб 64; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть свій нікнейм в сховище (Nothing is hidden) Cube65.png|Куб 65; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Пройдіть The Seven Seas в звичайному режимі (The Seven Seas!) Cube66.png|Куб 66; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні The Seven Seas (Ultimate The Seven Seas!) Cube67.png|Куб 67; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Пройдіть Viking Arena в звичайному режимі (Viking Arena!) Cube68.png|Куб 68; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Viking Arena (Ultimate Viking Arena!) Cube69.png|Куб 69; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Пройдіть Airborne Robots в звичайному режимі (Airbone Robots!) Cube70.png|Куб 70; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Airborne Robots (Ultimate Airbone Robots!) Cube71.png|Куб 71; (Достпуний тільки в Meltdown-версії) Оцініть Geometry Dash Meltdown (Meltdown Supporter!) Cube 72.png|Куб 72; (Достпуний тільки в World-версії) Пройдіть Frontlines в звичайному режимі (Get to the front!) Cube73.png|Куб 73; (Доступен в World-версии) Купується в магазині за 1000 Cube74.png|Куб 74; Пройдіть Fingerdash в звичайному режимі (Fingerdash!) Cube 75.png|Куб 75; (Доступний тільки в World-версії) Пройдіть Monster Dance Off в звичайному режимі (MOOOONSTER!) Cube76.png|Куб 76; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "ваших зірок" в сховище секретів (I can count!) Cube77.png|Куб 77; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 1000 Cube78.png|Куб 78; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "cod3breaker" в сховище секретів (Uber Hacker) Cube79.png|Куб 79; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 500 Cube80.png|Куб 80; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Brainpower" в сховище секретів (Ultimate Energy) Cube81.png|Куб 81; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Octocube" в сховище секретів (Sneaky Sneak) Cube82.png|Куб 82; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5500 (I should sell these) Cube83.png|Куб 83; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 9000 (I think I got all the stars) Cube84.png|Куб 84; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5 (Ice Recruit) Cube85.png|Куб 85; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 2500 . Cube86.png|Куб 86; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 1000 Cube87.png|Куб 87; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 250 (Sparkle sparkle) Cube88.png|Куб 88; Зберіть 130 (Insatiable Greed) Cube 89.png|Куб 89; Введіть "Silence" в кімнаті часу (Gatekeepers Query) Cube 90.png|Куб 90; Введіть "Hunger" в кімнаті часу (Gatekeepers Curse) Cube 91.png|Куб 91; Введіть "Darkness" в кімнаті часу (Gatekeepers Riddle) Cube92.png|Куб 92; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Lava Apprentice) Cube93.png|Куб 93; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 500 (Enough is enough) Cube94.png|Куб 94; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретном магазине за 3000 Cube95.png|Куб 95; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 5 (Fire Recruit) Cube96.png|Куб 96; (Доступен в World-версии) Купується в секретному магазині за 2000 Cube97.png|Куб 97; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібного скрині в сховищі Cube98.png|Куб 98; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5 (Bonus Recruit) Cube99.png|Куб 99; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 225 (Something funny about coins) Cube100.png|Куб 100; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 7500 (This is the last star achievement) Cube101.png|Куб 101; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 2000 (One for you, ten for me) Cube102.png|Куб 102; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 1000 Cube103.png|Куб 103; (Доступний в World-версії) Попадіть в підвал і відкрийте скриню Cube104.png|Куб 104; (Доступний в World-версії) Відкрийте 100 скринь в скарбниці Cube105.png|Куб 105; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 35 (Poison Guardian) Cube106.png|Куб 106; (Доступний в World-версії) Дається за звільнення ув'язненого Cube107.png|Куб 107; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 1000 Cube108.png|Куб 108; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Seven" в сховище секретів за 4000 Cube110 1.png|Куб 110; (Доступний в World-версииії) Купується в секретному магазині за 5000 Cube111 1.png|Куб 111; (Доступний в World-версиіїи) Підпишись на канал "channel/UCz_yk8mDSAnxJq0ar66L4sw}} RobTopGames" на YouTube (GeometryTube) Cube112 1.png|Куб 112; (Доступний в World-версии) Випадає з срібного скрині в сховищі Cube113 1.png|Куб 113; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазиі за 4000 Cube114 1.png|Куб 114; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібного скрині в скарбниці Cube115 1.png|Куб 115; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібного скрині в скарбниці Cube116 1.png|Куб 116; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібного скрині в скарбниці Cube117 1.png|Куб 117; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube118 1.png|Куб 118; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Cube119 1.png|Куб 119; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Cube120 1.png|Куб 120; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube121 1.png|Куб 121; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Cube122 1.png|Куб 122; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Cube123.png|Куб 123; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Cube124.png|Куб 124; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Cube125.png|Куб 125; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube126.png|Куб 126; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Cube127.png|Куб 127; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Cube128.png|Куб 128; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Cube129.png|Куб 129; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Cube130.png|Куб 130; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube131.png|Куб 131; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube132.png|Куб 132; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Cube133.png|Куб 133; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Cube134.png|Куб 134; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Cube135.png|Куб 135; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Cube136.png|Куб 136; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 5000 Cube137.png|Куб 137; Випадає з срібного скрині в скарбниці Cube138.png|Куб 138; Дається за проходження Time Gauntlet Cube139.png|Куб 139; Дається за проходження Crystal Gauntlet Cube140.png|Куб 140; Покупается в магазині за 3000 Cube141.png|Куб 141; Дається за проходження Spike Gauntlet Cube142.png|Куб 142; Дається за проходження Monster Gauntlet Cube143.png|Куб 143; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Пройдіть Press Start в звичайному режимі (Press Start!) Cube144.png|Куб 144; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Пройдіть Nock Em в звичайному режимі (Nock Em!) Cube145.png|Куб 145; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Пройдіть Power Trip в звичайному режимі (Power Trip!) Cube146.png|Куб 146; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Press Start (Ultimate Press Start!) Cube147.png|Куб 147; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Nock Em (Ultimate Nock Em!) Cube148.png|Куб 148; (Доступний тільки в SubZero-версії) Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Power Trip (Ultimate Power Trip!) |-| Корабль= Корабль — друга за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він поки утримується летить вгору. Корабель перебуває під дією сили гравітації, і якщо не торкатися — корабль буде знижуватися. Ship 01 001.png|Корабль 1 (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Ship02.png|Корабль 2; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Clutterfunk в звичайному режимі (Clutterfunk!) Ship03.png|Корабль 3; Пройдіть 5 в звичайному режимі (Demonic Guardian) Ship04.png|Корабль 4; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 500 (Epic Collector) Ship05.png|Корабль 5; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 600 (Epic Master Collector) Ship06.png|Корабль 6; Пройдіть 10 в звичайному режимі (Demonic Overmind) Ship07.png|Корабль 7; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 700 (Star Factory) Ship08.png|Корабль 8; Пройдіть 15 в звичайному режимі (Master of Timing) Ship09.png|Корабль 9; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Пройдіть Electroman Adventures в звичайному режимі (Electroman Adventures!) Ship10.png|Корабль 10; Пройдіть 5 набірів рівнів (Failure is not an option) Ship11.png|Корабль 11; Пройдіть 15 набірів рівнів (Pack it up) Ship12.png|Корабль 12; Зберіть 75 (Finders Keepers!) Ship13.png|Корабль 13; (Доступний в World-версії) Пройдіть 100 користувальницьких рівнів (Geometrician) Ship14.png|Корабль 14; Зберіть 55 (There`s more!?) Ship15.png|Корабль 15; (Доступний в World-версії) Пройдіть 500 користувальницьких рівнів (Bring me their heads!) Ship16.png|Корабль 16; Зберіть 90 (The Finder) Ship17.png|Корабль 17; (Доступний в World-версії) Пройдіть 1000 користувальницьких рівнів (Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) Ship18.png|Корабль 18; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 1500 (Was that all of them?) Ship19.png|Корабль 19; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 3500 (IT BURNS!!) Ship20.png|Корабль 20; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Mule" в сховище (Revealing…) Ship21.png|Корабль 21; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 130 (I think there's one left) Ship22.png|Корабль 22; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 180 (Something that rhymes with coin) Ship23.png|Корабль 23; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 80 (We're gonna need a bigger boat) Ship24.png|Корабль 24; Зберіть 115 (Seriosly, enough!) Ship25.png|Корабль 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 30 (Mom, get the camera!!!) Ship26.png|Корабль 26; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці Ship27.png|Корабль 27; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 2000 Ship28.png|Корабль 28; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Shadow Apprentice) Ship29.png|Корабль 29; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 65 (Fire Champion) Ship30.png|Корабль 30; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 7000 (All stars are my stars) Ship31.png|Корабль 31; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 65 (Ice Champion) Ship32.png|Корабль 32; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 2500 (How many can I carry?) Ship33.png|Корабль 33; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 800 (Can I have some?) Ship34.png|Корабль 34; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 35 (Bonus Guardian) Ship35.png|Корабль 35; Пройдіть 60 в звичайному режимі (You fear nothing) Ship36.png|Корабль 36; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ship37.png|Корабль 37; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ship38.png|Корабль 38; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ship39.png|Корабль 39; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ship40.png|Корабль 40; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ship41.png|Корабль 41; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ship42.png|Корабль 42; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ship43.png|Корабль 43; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ship44.png|Корабль 44; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ship45.png|Корабль 45; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Ship46.png|Корабль 46; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ship47.png|Корабль 47; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ship48.png|Корабль 48; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ship49.png|Корабль 49; (Доступний в World-версії) Дається за проходження Death Gauntlet Ship50.png|Корабль 50; (Доступний в World-версії) Поставте лайк Geometry Dash на Facebook (Number One Fan!) Ship51.png|Корабль 51; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з золотої скрині в скарбниці |-| Куля= Куля — третя за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він може міняти гравітацію. Куля контролюється строго напрямком сили тяжіння, і при натисканні, якщо куля знаходиться в контакті з поверхнею, поміняє напрямок дії гравітації на протилежне. Ball01.png|Куля 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Ball02.png|Куля 2; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 10 (Maybe behind that block?) Ball03.png|Куля 3; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 35 (They stole it from us!) Ball04.png|Куля 4; Зберіть 50 (My Precious…) Ball05.png|Куля 5; Пройдіть 20 в звичайному режимі (Unstoppable!) Ball06.png|Куля 6; Зберіть 20 набіри рівнів (Package Complete) Ball08.png|Куля 8; Пройдіть 25 набіри рівнів (You pack, I complete) Ball09.png|Куля 9; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 2000 (Knock knock. Who's there? STARS!) Ball10.png|Куля 10; Пройдіть 40 в звичайному режимі (Give me a CHALLENGE!) Ball11.png|Куля 11; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 140 (Where did you get those?) Ball12.png|Куля 12; (Доступний в World-версії) Вбийте 500 гравців в головному меню (Wickedsick!) Ball13.png|Куля 13; (Доступний в Lite і World версіях) Зробіть 100 000 стрибків (Can't stop jumping!!!) Ball14.png|Куля 14; Зберіть 105 (These are pretty heavy) Ball15.png|Куля 15; Пройдіть 40 набіри рівнів (40, not bad…) Ball16.png|Куля 16; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 40 (I feel rich!) Ball17.png|Куля 17; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 90 (Got coins?) Ball18.png|Куля 18; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 190 (Will you ever be satisfied?) Ball19.png|Куля 19; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 2000 Ball20.png|Куля 20; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 2000 Ball21.png|Куля 21; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниць Ball22.png|Куля 22; (Доступний в World-версії) Відкрийте 50 скринь в скарбниці Ball24.png|Куля 24; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Fire Apprentice) Ball25.png|Куля 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 2000 Ball26.png|Куля 26; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Ice Apprentice) Ball27.png|Куля 27; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 6000 (Why so many?) Ball28.png|Куля 28; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 900 (Congratulations, you have them all!) Ball29.png|Куля 29; (Доступний в World-версии) Зберіть 425 (Who has this many coins?) Ball30.png|Куля 30; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ball31.png|Куля 31; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ball32.png|Куля 32; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ball33.png|Куля 33; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ball34.png|Куля 34; (Доступен в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Ball35.png|Куля 35; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Ball36.png|Куля 36; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Ball37.png|Куля 37; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ball38.png|Куля 38; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Ball39.png|Куля 39; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з золотого скрині в скарбниць Ball40.png|Куля 40; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 4000 Ball41.png|Куля 41; (Доступний в World-версії) Підпишитесь на сторінку "RobTopGames" на Twitter (Geometry Bird!) Ball42.png|Куля 42; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з золотого скрині в скарбниць Ball43.png|Куля 43; (Доступний в World-версії) Дається за проходження Magic Gauntlet |-| НЛО= НЛО — четверта за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він може робити стрибки над землею. НЛО може виконувати невеликі стрибки, відштовхуючись від повітря при натисканні. Перебуває під дією сили тяжіння, тому якщо не утримувати — НЛО падаэ. Утримання не приведе до якого-небудь дії, крім першого стрибка. Ufo 01 001.png|НЛО 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий UFO02.png|НЛО 2; Пройдіть Clubstep в режимі практиці (Clubbin) UFO03.png|НЛО 3; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 20 (We wants it!) UFO04.png|НЛО 4; Зберіть 45 (Thief, thief, thief) UFO05.png|НЛО 5; (Доступний в Lite і World версіях) Зробіть 50 000 стрибків (Hop Hop Hop) UFO06.png|НЛО 6; Зберіть 65 (Not so secret) UFO07.png|НЛО 7; Зберіть 80 (The Golden Rule) UFO08.png|НЛО 8; Зберіть 85 (Robin Hood) UFO09.png|НЛО 9; Зберіть 100 (The King's Vault) UFO10.png|НЛО 10; Пройдіть 30 набіри рівнів (I R Unstoppable!) UFO11.png|НЛО 11; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Blockbite" у сховищі (Decrypter) UFO12.png|НЛО 12; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Neverending" у сховищі (Third eye open…) UFO13.png|НЛО 13; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 50 (What to by…) UFO14.png|НЛО 14; Зберіть усі 3 на рівні Clubstep (Ultimate Clubstep!) UFO15.png|НЛО 15; Пройдіть 50 в звичайному режимі (Grim Reaper) UFO16.png|НЛО 16; Отримайте зірку з створеного рівня UFO17.png|НЛО 17; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 160 (Power level increasing) UFO18.png|НЛО 18; Зберіть 120 (Leave some for the rest of us!) UFO19.png|НЛО 19; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці UFO20.png|НЛО 20; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Poison Apprentice) UFO21.png|НЛО 21; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 4000 UFO22.png|НЛО 22; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 15 (Bonus Apprentice) UFO23.png|НЛО 23; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 2500 UFO24.png|НЛО 24; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 3000 (House of Diamonds) UFO25.png|НЛО 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 2000 UFO26.png|НЛО 26; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 35 (Shadow Guardian) UFO27.png|НЛО 27; (Доступний в World-версії) Відкрийте 200 скринь в скарбниці UFO28.png|НЛО 28; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 1000 (You have them all again! :0) UFO29.png|НЛО 29; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 UFO30.png|НЛО 30; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 UFO31.png|НЛО 31; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 UFO32.png|НЛО 32; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 UFO33.png|НЛО 33; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 UFO34.png|НЛО 34; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 UFO35.png|НЛО 35; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 |-| Хвиля= Хвиля — п'ята за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він може летіти вгору по діагоналі. Хвиля не може робити будь-які контакти з фізичними об'єктами, крім самого верху і низу карти, і деяких блоків. Натисніть і утримуйте дасть можливість полетіти вгору. Коли хвиля в зменшеному стані, вона летить з більш крутим кутом, і тому грати складніше. Wave01.png|Хвиля 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версиях) Початковий Wave02.png|Хвиля 2; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 1 (What are those!?) Wave03.png|Хвиля 3; (Доступний в Lite і World версіях) Зробіть 20,000 спроб в рівнях (That hurts!) Wave04.png|Хвиля 4; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 20 (I can't stop!) Wave05.png|Хвиля 5; Оцініть складність 500 користувальницьких рівнів (Organiser) Wave06.png|Хвиля 6; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 70 (Piece of cake) Wave07.png|Хвиля 7; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 120 (Just kidding…) Wave08.png|Хвиля 8; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Ahead" в сховище (The Unseen) Wave09.png|Хвиля 9; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 4000 (GAAAAAAAAAH!) Wave10.png|Хвиля 10; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 170 (Ultra mega coin catcher) Wave11.png|Хвиля 11; Пройдіть 45 набіри рівнів (Ha! What now?) Wave12.png|Хвиля 12; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 2500 (These are pretty warm…) Wave13.png|Хвиля 13; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть 8, 16, 30, 32, 46 і 84 в сховище в відповідності друг к другу по порядку Wave14.png|Хвиля 14; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5 (Lava Recruit) Wave15.png|Хвиля 15; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 4500 (More star achievements?) Wave16.png|Хвиля 16; (Доступний в World-версиіїи) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці Wave17.png|Хвиля 17; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 4000 (Diamond Castle) Wave18.png|Хвиля 18; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 2000 Wave19.png|Хвиля19; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 1500 (Can't stop my shine) Wave20.png|Хвиля 20; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5 (Shadow Recruit) Wave21.png|Хвиля 21; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 500 Wave22.png|Хвиля 22; (Доступен в World-версии) Соберите 600 (Ultra mega coin catcher) Wave23.png|Хвиля 23; Введіть "Volcano" в кімнату часу (Gatekeepers Vision) Wave_24.png|Хвиля 24; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Wave_25.png|Хвиля 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Wave_26.png|Хвиля 26; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Wave_27.png|Хвиля 27; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Wave_28.png|Хвиля 28; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Wave29.png|Хвиля 29; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Wave30_1.png|Хвиля 30; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Wave31.png|Хвиля 31; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Wave32.png|Хвиля 32; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Wave33.png|Хвиля 33; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Wave34.png|Хвиля 34; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає из золотої скрині в скарбниці Wave35.png|Хвиля 35; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазине за 4000 |-| Робот= Робот — шоста за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він може робити високі стрибки різної висоти, які регулюються утримуванням. Він поліпшена версія куба, так як стрибає на великі відстані. Робот — другий вид персонажа, який не має верхньої межі. Також, це перший анімований вид персонажа. Robot01.png|Робот 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Robot02.png|Робот 2; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Введіть "robotop" в сховище (The Unknown) Robot03.png|Робот 3; Пройдіть Geometrical Dominator в звичайному режимі (Geometrical Dominator!) Robot04.png|Робот 4; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 200 (Level up! Ultra Greedy…) Robot 05 01.png|Робот 5; Пройдіть Deadlocked в звичайному режимі (Deadlocked!) Robot06.png|Робот 6; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 100 (So… greed much?) Robot07.png|Робот 7; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 35 (Lava Guardian) Robot08.png|Робот 8; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 10000 (Nope, found more over there) Robot09.png|Робот 9; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 35 (Fire Guardian) Robot10.png|Робот 10; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці Robot11.png|Робот 11; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 500 (This is addictive) Robot12.png|Робот 12; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Купується в магазині за 3000 Robot13.png|Робот 13; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 65 (Bonus Champion) Robot14.png|Робот 14; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 3000 Robot15.png|Робот 15; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 700 (Y u take all coin?) Robot16.png|Робот 16; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Даётся за прохождение Chaos Gauntlet Robot17.png|Робот 17; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 65 (Shadow Champion) Robot18.png|Робот 18; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Robot19.png|Робот 19; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Robot20.png|Робот 20; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Robot21.png|Робот 21; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Robot22.png|Робот 22; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Robot23.png|Робот 23; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Robot24.png|Робот 24; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Robot25.png|Робот 25; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Robot26.png|Робот 26; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Випадає з золотої скрині в скарбниці |-| Павук= Павук — сьома за рахунком форма персонажа, в якій він миттєво переміщується на найближчу поверхню. Цим він дуже схожий на форму Шара. Також, це другий анімований вид персонажа. Spider01.png|Павук 1; (Доступен в Lite, Meltdown, World и SubZero версиях) Начальный Spider02.png|Павук 2; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Купується в магазині за 2000 Spider03.png|Павук 3; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 3000 Spider04.png|Павук 4; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 8000 (I think I got all the stars) Spider05.png|Павук 5; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 65 (Poison Champion) Spider06.png|Павук 6; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Соберите 35 (Ice Guardian) Spider07.png|Павук 7; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці Spider08.png|Павук 8; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 300 (More coins, give reward) Spider09.png|Павук 9; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Зберіть 65 (Lava Champion) Spider10.png|Павук 10; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Дається за проходження Demon Gauntlet Spider 11 .png|Павук 11; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Spider 12.png|Павук 12; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Spider13.png|Павук 13; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 4000 Spider14.png|Павук 14; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 8000 Spider15.png|Павук 15; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 2000 Spider16.png|Павук 16; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині спільноти за 6000 Spider17.png|Павук 17; (Доступний в Lite-версії) Випадає з золотої скрині в скарбниці |-| Слід= Слід залишається за гравцем при пересуванні, відпригування від батута або орби. Trail01.png|Слід 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий Trail02.png|Слід 2; Пройдіть 10 набіри рівнів (Map Packer) Trail03.png|Слід 3; (Доступний в World-версії) Поставте лайк або дизлайк 2000 користувальницьким рівням (The Happy One) Trail04.png|Слід 4; (Доступний в World-версії) Введіть "Gandalfpotter" в сховище (Very clever…) Trail05.png|Слід 5; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 4000 Trail06.png|Слід 6; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 4000 Trail07.png|Слід 7; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 4000 |-| Ефект смерті= Ефект смерті з'являється при смерті персонажа, опиняючись на його місці і програючи особливу анімацію знищення. DeathEffect01.png|Ефект смерті 1; (Доступний в Lite, Meltdown, World і SubZero версіях) Початковий DeathEffect02.png|Ефект смерті 2; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Fire Master) DeathEffect03.png|Ефект смерті 3; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з срібної скрині в скарбниці DeathEffect04.png|Ефект смерті 4; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Poison Master) DeathEffect05.png|Ефект смерті 5; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Shadow Master) DeathEffect06.png|Ефект смерті 6; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Lava Master) DeathEffect07.png|Ефект смерті 7; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Bonus Master) DeathEffect08.png|Ефект смерті 8 (Доступний в World-версії); Купується в магазині за 7000 DeathEffect09.png|Ефект смерті 9; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 100 (Ice Master) DeathEffect10.png|Ефект смерті 10; (Доступний в World-версії) Зберіть 5000 (Diamond Master) DeathEffect11.png|Ефект смерті 11; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в магазині за 7000 DeathEffect12.png|Ефект смерті 12; (Доступний в World-версії) Дається за звільнення ув'язненого DeathEffect13.png|Ефект смерті 13; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 10000 DeathEffect14.png|Ефект смерті 14; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з золотої скрині в скарбниці DeathEffect15.png|Ефект смерті 15; (Доступний в World-версії) Випадає з золотої скрині в скарбниці DeathEffect16.png|Ефект смерті 16; (Доступний в World-версії) Купується в секретному магазині за 15000 DeathEffect17.png|Ефект смерті 17; (Доступний в World-версії) Дається за проходження Doom Gauntlet |-| Кольори= Ви маєте можливість вибирати первинний і вторинний колір свого персонажа. Тут зібрані доступні Вам кольори. Colour01.png|Салатовий Colour02.png|Зелений Colour03.png|Світло зелений Colour04.png|Світло блакитний Colour05.png|Лазурний Colour06.png|Блакитний Colour07.png|Синій Colour08.png|Фіолетовий Colour09.png|Пурпурний Colour10.png|Рожевий Colour11.png|Маджента Colour12.png|Червоний Colour13.png|Яскраво-помаранчевий Colour14.png|Помаранчевий Colour15.png|Бурштиновий Colour16.png|Жовтий Colour17.png|Білий Colour18.png|Сірий Colour19.png|Темно-сірий Colour20.png|Чорний Colour21.png|Темно-жовтий Colour22.png|Трав'янистий Colour23.png|Світло-трав'янистий Colour24.png|Темно-зелений Colour25.png|Лісовий Colour26.png|Болотний Colour27.png|Бірюзовий Colour28.png|Темно-блакитний Colour29.png|Світло синій Colour30.png|Темно синій Colour31.png|Темно фіолетовий Colour32.png|Темно-пурпурний Colour33.png|Шовковичний Colour34.png|Темно-рожевий Colour35.png|Малиновий Colour36.png|Бордовий Colour37.png|Шоколадний Colour38.png|Коричневий Colour39.png|Деревне Colour40.png|Персиковий Colour41.png|Морська хвиля Colour42.png|Світло-фіолетовий |-| Міні-іконки= Міні-іконки — це іконки, в які перетворюється персонаж після зменшення. Виглядають як зменшену версію стандартних іконок, однак перед виходом поновлення 2.1 у деяких зменшених форм були свої іконки. Тепер, щоб побачити ці іконки, потрібно включити спеціальні настройки, а саме, параметр "Default Mini Icon". Mini cube.png|Міні-куб Mini ball.png|Міні-шар Відсилання Багато іконки в грі є відсилання на відомі ігри, фільми, комікси та ін. Ось їх список: * Куб 29 є однією з іконок в грі Color Switch. * Куб 42 є відсиланням на кріпера — монстра з гри Minecraft. * Куб 46 є відсиланням на Дефстроука — персонажа из вселенной DC. * Куб 47 є відсиланням на куб-компаньон з гри Portal. * Куб 48 є відсиланням на інтернет-магазин ігор Steam. * Куб 49 є відсиланням на грибок з серії ігор про Маріо (Super Mario). * Куб 50 є відсиланням на гру Super Mario World. * Куб 51 є відсиланням на Shy Guy — персонажа з гри Super Mario. * Куб 52 є відсиланням на залізну людину. * Куб 54 є відсиланням на фильм "Робокоп", а точнее на его главного героя. * Куб 56 є відсиланням на Дєдпула. * Куб 57 є відсиланням на Бєтмена. * Куб 59 є відсиланням на Росомаху, хоча багато хто вважає, що це відсилання на Бетмена. * Куб 60 є відсиланням на Бу, примари з ігор про Маріо. * Куб 61 є відсиланням на Super Meat Boy. * Куб 62 є відсиланням на Lenny — відомий мем, часто використовуваний при написанні повідомлень і коментарів. Причому для його розблокування потрібно вписати в сховище саме слово "Lenny". * Куб 64 є відсиланням на міньйона. * Куб 66 схожий на пірата або Ніка Ф'юрі з всесвіту Marvel. * Куб 72 схожий на маску відомого зарубіжного діджея Deadmau5. * Куб 74 схожий на АмНяма з російської гри Cut the Rope. * Куб 94 є відсиланням на Франкенштейна. Деякі думають, що це відсилання на Кратос із серії ігор God of War, але у даного персонажа лінія йде до руки. * Куб 98 схожий Кирби из Kirby Adventures. * Куб 107 дуже схожий на кубик з мобільної гри "Beat Stomper" * Куб 108 є відсиланням на Фінна з часу Пригод. * Куб 121 схожий на мумію. * Куб 122 є відсиланням к Assassin`s Creed. * Корабль 8 є відсиланням до Квінджету Месників. * Корабль 12 є відсиланням до всесвіту Покемонів. * Корабль 34 також є відсиланням до гри Slither.io. * Корабль 45 схожий на мініган. * Корабль 46 це молекула ДНК. * Корабль 51 схожий на ножиці. * Куля 9 схожий на електрошокер Холлі Делюкс з мультфільму "Тачки 2" * Куля 11 є відсиланням на Инь-Ян — китайський символ рівноваги. * НЛО 10 є ще однією відсиланням до гри Super Mario World. * НЛО 16 є відсиланням на Стича — головного героя відомого мультфільму "Ліло і Стіч". * НЛО 26 Схоже на міміка, істоти, які маскуються під звичайні скрині зі скарбами, щоб принадити жерт до себе і з'їсти її. * Хвиля 8 є відсиланням до серії відеоігор Metroid. * Хвиля 9 є відсиланням до серії ігор Assassin's Creed. * Хвиля 13 є відсиланням до таємного товариства "Ілюмінатів", а точніше до їх головному символу — "всевидюче" оку. * Хвиля 19 схожа на Бластер Гастера — зброя, яким користується Санс в грі Undertale. * Хвиля 34 схожий на меч. * Робот 4 є відсиланням до Римського або спартанські шолому з обідком. * Робот 5 є відсиланням до фільму "Залізна людина", як і куб 52. * Робот 6 є відсиланням на гру Halo. * Робот 12 є можливою відсиланням на всесвіт Warcraft. * Павук 7 є відсиланням на онлайн-гру Slither.io. Помилки * На моніторах з частотою оновлення екрану 144hz може некоректно відображатися слід персонажа. * Якщо швидко відпустити і натиснути на сферу переміщення, то персонаж повністю стане білим. * Іноді при роздвоєнні один персонаж може бути невидимим, при цьому його слід буде видно. * Текстури особи робота і павука іноді можуть зміщуватися від своїх форм. Цікаві факти * Форми Корабля і НЛО є єдиними формами, в які куб не перетворюється, а сідає в них і керує ними. * Форми кулі і павука є єдиними формами, які здатні змінювати гравітацію самостійно без допомоги анти-гравітаційних порталів/батутів/сфер, проте вони все одно можуть користуватися ними. ** Багато форми відсилаються на ігрові процеси багатьох ігор: Куб — Impossible Game, Корабль — Jetpack Joyride, Куля — Gravity Guy, НЛО — Flappy Bird, Хвиля — Wave Wave, Робот — той же Jetpack Joyride, але ось щодо здатності "Lil' Stomper'а". ** Також, до появи режиму хвилі був опублікований рівень Wave Wave (ID 1796207), в якому гравець грає за НЛО, а весь рівень покритий анти-гравітаційними сферами. Проходження рівня нагадувало режим хвилі. ** Ще в 1.0 вийшов рівень Gravity Field, в якому все ігрове поле заставлено жовтими сферами, а гравець грає за куб. Це нагадує режим НЛО. * Слід, який залишається за хвилею, підіграє в такт музиці, як і об'єкти, які виконують таку ж функцію. ** Також у версії 2.11 з'явилася можливість змінити його колір. * Сліди 5 і 6 — єдині сліди, які працюють незалежно від того, чи був гравець на батуті чи ні. * У Geometry Dash Meltdown був баг — якщо відшукати іконку "Supporter", то її можна було відкрити за допомогою кнопки "Rate Now!". Правда, "надіти" її не вийде, тому що якщо ще раз зайти в меню іконок, вона знову стає заблокованою. Однак після виходу Geometry Dash SubZero це баг був виправлений. * У форм корабля, кулі, НЛО, хвилі і павука зверху з'являється стіна, що не давало їм вибратися за межі екрану. У корабля, НЛО і хвилі стіни обмежують простір в 10 блоків, у кулі в 8 і павука в 9. ** З цим пов'язаний баг, коли при побудові "драбинки" з блоків, що йде в підлогу, куля і павук могли забратися по ній за екран. ** Також в оновленні 2.2 буде введена функція, завдяки якій у хвилі, корабля, НЛО, можливо навіть у кулі і павука, буде прибрано верхнє обмеження. *** Злом Geometry Dash SubZero показав, що у самих порталів буде така функція. * Раніше багато фанатів вважали, що павук буде дертися по стінах або чіплятися за блоки, але трейлер рівня 2.1 спростував ці припущення. * У павука є 2 різні анімації пересування: При стандартній і зменшеною швидкостях (жовтому і синім швидкісних порталах) павук має анімацію "ходьби", але при більш швидких швидкостях (зеленому, рожевому і червоному швидкісних порталах) анімація змінюється на "біг". * Якщо на персонажа застосувати первинний чорний колір, то у нього з'явиться світіння. ** Якщо взяти будь-який з чорних кольорів, то все "прикраси" на рівні будуть іншого кольору (тобто прикраси не можуть бути чорними, а то й перефарбувати їх). Якщо ж взяти і первинний, і вторинний чорний колір, то світіння і "прикраси" на рівні будуть білого кольору (навіть якщо у гравця немає білого кольору). * RobTop, Viprin і Etzer оголосили 7 січня конкурс на додавання іконок в оновлення 2.2 ** Деякі з цих ікон були додані в оновленні 2.11. * Персонажа можна зробити невидимим за допомогою тригера Hide в редакторі, і назад, за допомогою тригера Show. * Якщо перевернути гравітацію павука і спробувати натиснути на будь-яку сферу в польоті, то нічого не вийде, так як павук телепортується. ** З цим пов'язано те, що коли під павуком перешкода висить в повітрі, то він при зміні гравітації вмирає. Відео thumb|center|335 px de:icon-Kit en:Icon kit es:Kit de Iconos ru:Персонаж pl:Icon kit Категорія:Елементи гри Категорія:1.0 Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Geometry Dash World Категорія:Geometry Dash SubZero Категорія:Geometry Dash Lite Категорія:Geometry Dash Meltdown Категорія:Редактор рівнів